


Will/Worf Poem Collection

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: 3 poems; one from Worf/One from Will/both mention Deanna, F/M, M/M, Set in the All Good Things 'alternate' timeline, and then one concluding poem, past tense mention of Deanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: 3 poems; one from Worf/One from Will/both mention Deanna, and then one concluding poem ×Set in the All Good Things 'alternate' timeline ×Discussed Will/Deanna and Deanna/Worf ×Implied Will/Worf after Deanna dies in All Good Things ×Perhaps Will/Worf has always been what each man actually wanted × past tense mention of Deanna





	Will/Worf Poem Collection

Set In The ‘All Good Things’ ‘verse and timeline:

The Friendship Path Interrupted

I know we both loved her  
I believe we both know that of each other  
Should it pull us apart, all its complications  
As much as her ‘absence’ rips at my soul  
And yours, too  
I don’t deny it.  
Or Question it.  
At All.  
I know you loved her, too  
I miss you, friend  
The gulf between us,   
How can it truly be meant to be?  
I know we ask ourselves if it is right?  
Can we get over it, this obstacle?  
And cover the distance between us  
Because we both loved her so,  
And it can’t be right, this, I know…

The End..?

25.5.12

 

That First Night:

It was all about the drink, it was amidst the oblivion, of her having gone  
\- And the fact that we both loved her so very, Very much…

It was about touching lips that had touched hers.  
It was about finding someone who knew such personal agony as mine  
Crawling inside of them, body to body, and feel their warmth; having someone to lay my aching   
Heart, body, and soul, against…  
Now, what is it?  
What has this become?  
It’s honourable, isn’t it?  
To admit that I love you, too?  
So, please, let me!  
Let me open my heart ever wider  
Let me feel your undeniable love even more…  
Please, let me be the warrior at your side,  
For I have found it is where I am now,  
And where I want to be…  
We were drowning when she left,  
But now, I know, and I feel  
… Feel so much, so deeply  
That my Guardian Angel  
Sent me my Saving Grace  
You  
I know I’m not fooling myself – Not even the about the fact that you feel the same way about me, too…

The End..?  
25.5.12

Two Warriors: A Warrior’s Guardian Angel’s Gift Has So Touched My Very Soul

I wish she had not died. I will love her forever.  
Yet I wonder now, if you and I have always been meant to be?  
When I am with you, a call from my soul  
Hushes a persistent voice I had grown to live with  
Without even realising it  
Not knowing what would answer it  
And then, with you, in all that we do,  
The love that emanates from you, from us both,  
When we are together  
And yes, when we are apart,  
It simply was no more  
With your love answering the call in my soul  
The voice she must, at least, now, realise I have always needed an answer to,  
Even when I could not articulate a question to gather it up,  
It went away – And, all I can hear now, answers me most profoundly  
A Warrior’s hearts beating – And, if they should ever be still  
My will to live will surely die this time  
I can take no more  
My ties to this Universe will be no more…

The End..? 25.5.12


End file.
